Destiny is for Everyone
by Needlasch
Summary: Kyo’s tired of being despised just because he was born as the cat. So he leaves Shigure’s house and the Sohma family, even the town. But what happens when Akito finds him and decides it’s time for him to come back? Yaoi Kyo x ? TBC on my Home Page!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fruits Basket. My genie wouldn't grant me that wish. My genie is a meanie!

**A/N:** This is an idea I've had in my head for quite some time now, and thought it were time it got written. It's eventually going to be yaoi, with Kyo and someone I'm not telling who he is. I hope you find it worth reading :)

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 1_

Kyo sits on the roof of Shigure's house, gazing at the stars covering the night sky. Thinking about the same thing as the many nights before. Not yet willing, brave enough to make the final decision. Take that last big step out in the world. No matter how much he wants to, needs to, he must be willing to make the sacrifices that are required. With all his heart and soul be willing. He can't hesitate when he's at last made a decision.

Letting out a deep sigh, he gets up and jumps down from the roof and into his room. In there he takes a seat on the bed, looking around the room. Thinking about the sacrifices he's about to make, that has to be made. No regrets… He can't do this if there's going to be regrets later on. He must be sure or it's no use doing it at all.

Standing from the bed, Kyo walks over to the closet and opens it. Getting out a backpack, he stuffs it with some necessary clothes from the closet. Then he walks over first to the bedside table and opens the drawer. He takes out his wallet, puts it in his pocket and closes the drawer again. The desk is the next and last furniture he walks over to. There he picks up some schoolbooks and throws them on the bed. The only thing he takes from the desk and puts in the backpack is a notebook and a pencil. Nothing else.

Throwing the bag on his back, he walks out of the room and downstairs. Not stopping for even a second, he walks outside and away from the house. He keeps walking for some time until he gets to the bus station. There he checks the timetable and sees that a bus is going out of town in about twenty minutes. Which means he has twenty minutes to decide if this is the right choice.

After nearly twenty minutes of just standing around, a bus stop at the station, showing that it's going out of town. Kyo gets on the bus and buys a ticket, taking a seat in the back. When the bus starts rolling, Kyo allows himself to look back at where he came from. No regret as of far. Because now, now he finally can be free. He can finally be someone else than the cat. He can be just Kyo…

----------------------------------

**A/N:** First chapter done! Hope it made you interested.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I've tried blackmailing my genie, but he still won't give me Fruits Basket to own.

**A/N: **Yet another short chapter, but it's a chapter at least.

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 2_

Kyo awakens as the bus pulls to a stop at the end destination. Lifting his head from its spot against the window he looks at the outside. Stretching his neck, he stands up and walks out of the bus, backpack on his left shoulder.

It's still dark outside and not many people are around. Kyo looks around for a clock, finding one close by. He's been on the bus almost five hours. Looking at the timetable for buses that can take him even farther away, he sees with disappointment that the earliest bus goes first in a few hours.

He decides to wander around town instead of just standing around waiting. Maybe see if there's some place open that sells breakfast, or anything eatable at all really. He hasn't eaten anything since dinner, and it's nearing breakfast time in a couple of hours. And stupidly enough he didn't pack anything to eat.

After some time of walking, Kyo comes upon a small store that's open. He walks inside and looks around. Picking up some pre-made sandwiches and a couple of cans with soda, he goes to the register to pay. While he pays, the girl behind the counter tries to flirt with him, but he just scowls at her and walks outside, after putting the stuff in his bag.

After getting out from the store, Kyo walks around for about half an hour, a full hour before returning to the bus station. There he takes a seat on one of the benches outside, facing the right bus stop, and opens his bag. Picking up one of the sandwiches he starts on his early breakfast, which is finished pretty quickly.

When Kyo almost has fallen asleep out of boredom, the bus arrives. Getting up from his seat and grabbing his backpack, he walks on the bus and buys a ticket to the end destination. Yet again he takes a seat in the back

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kyo spends all day on different buses, and around ten that night he's exiting the last one. Tired and stiff all over the body. Stretching out the stiff limbs, he looks up at the clear sky. _'Guess I can sleep outside tonight for simplicity.'_

Walking away from the bus station, Kyo starts looking for a park or something. Anywhere there he can feel safe spending the night. After some time wandering around, he comes upon a larger park. Lots of trees and grass and so on. Walking around in it, Kyo soon spots a grove that's perfect to sleep in. He walks over there and climbs up in the largest of the trees, and sits down on a big branch; bag still secured on his back. It's not long before he's sound asleep.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Next morning Kyo wakes up and almost falls out of the tree. "Woah!" But catches himself before it's too late. "Damn. Forgot where I was for a moment." He takes a quick glance at the ground before jumping down, stretching.

He then walks out from the park, looking around the small town he's ended up in. _'I need to find a job and a place to live. Wonder how long time that can take in this small town?'_

Kyo walks around for hours on end just getting to know the town a little more. First thing is to find a cheap hotel or something to check in to. _'Guess I should be glad I've put away near all the money I've ever made. I have enough to last a little while, hopefully until I manage to get a job.'_

The day is spent walking around, trying to memorize where everything is, until Kyo comes upon a hotel that looks good enough. He walks inside and looks at the prizes, and decides to check in to it for indefinite time.

Inside the hotel room – Kyo's now temporary home – he drops the backpack on the floor and himself flat on the bed. Turning to his side, facing the window, he hugs a pillow and sighs. "I have a feeling this is going to be pretty tough until I get a job and an apartment." Turning over on his back, staring at the ceiling. "I guess tomorrow will be spent looking around for a job. And probably the days after that too."

**TBC**

**A/N: **And there's chapter 2 finished. I don't seem to be able to make long chapters. :P Yeah, yeah… Don't care. It's only the second chapter after all. More to come! :)

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned anything of real value. But I don't. Furuba is only mine in my dreams.

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Happy now, SummerZpyr0?

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 3_

Opening his eyes, Kyo turns his head and looks at the clock. Sighing he turns on his other side and curls around one of the big pillows, closing his eyes again. _'I don't want to go up to another day of rejections. It's been two fucking weeks and I've still not managed to find a stupid job. Why bother continuing? I'll probably not find one anyway.'_

A knock on the door interrupts Kyo's thoughts. Grumbling he gets out of bed and walks over to the door. Opening it, in boxer shorts only, he glares at the person on the other side. "What do you want?"

"I want my son to come out here." The woman in the hallway says, looking at Kyo with distaste.

"Your son? Then you're at the wrong room. Now get lost."

"The man in the reception clearly said that my son had come by and said that he would be visiting the person in this room."

"Well, he isn't here." Kyo states before slamming the door and locking it. He walks back to the bed and flops face down on it. "Damn crazy lady."

"Yeah, she's pretty annoying at times." a voice cuts through the air.

Kyo bolts up and looks around, eyes landing on a young male around his own age. "Who the hell are _you_? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Takahashi Yuzuru. And who might you be?" Takahashi says from his place on the floor.

"I don't care! What the **hell** are you doing in my room?" Kyo almost yells.

"Enjoying the view?" Kyo blushes. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, you know. Even if this place is small, you never know what can happen."

"Get out." Kyo says angrily.

"But I'm hiding." Takahashi whines.

"I don't care! Get out!"

"I gave you a compliment earlier. Doesn't that count for anything at all?" he continues to whine, now staring at Kyo. "I can't be found just yet."

"I don't care!"

"You like that phrase, don't you? You use it a lot at least."

"Just get out! Or all throw you out!"

"You don't plan on lying in bed all day, do you? 'Cause you shouldn't. It's a nice day outside, perfect for sightseeing or whatever you tourists like to do."

"I'm not a tourist, just new here. Now get lost and leave me the hell alone."

"Wouldn't an apartment or something be better to live in if you're planning on staying here, instead of a boring hotel? Just so you know, I can keep on being this noisy and annoying until you agree to let me hide here a while longer."

"I'm not going to let you stay in here! Just go somewhere else and be annoying. There're other guests at this hotel too."

"But I'm already in your room, so I see no point in leaving now. Do you?"

"Yes!" Kyo yells loudly.

"Name three."

"One; to leave me alone, two; to leave me alone and three; to leave me the hell alone!"

"I can always be your first friend here."

"I don't want you as my friend. I want you to get out of my bedroom."

"You're hurting me." Takahashi says with a fake hurt expression.

"I don't care!" Kyo ones again yell and leave the bed, walking to the bathroom. "When I get out of here, I want you gone!" He walks into the bathroom and slams the door.

"Feisty one." Takahashi says and laughs a little.

----------------------------------

**A/N:** Annoying guy, that Takahashi Yuzuru. You'll see if he's gone in the next chapter. Hope you liked the chapter.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own myself, so do you really think I own Furuba?

**A/N: **Chapter 4 already. I'm fast for once. Don't get used to it.

I guess all of you've figured out that this is going to be a Kyo x OMC pairing? But you'll have to wait and see if it's Yuzuru I'm pairing Kyo with. :) I'm glad that you still seem to want to continue reading this anyway. I was kinda nervous about pairing Kyo with an OC… Thought noone would want to read it if I did that. So thank you for the positive response on that. :D

Thanks to _SummerZpyr0_ for helping me with a few ideas in this chapter, which is somewhat going to matter in the future too.

Also thank you to _XOrlaithX_ who mentioned that I had forgotten to give a description of Yuzuru. How do you forget something like that? Yeah, yeah… You'll get one in this chapter :)

And of course thanks to the other reviewers too, and also to you that think this fanfiction is good enough to just read. :)

_Imanie_: I spent almost half last summer looking for a job without getting one, so it's very possible to not find one in only two weeks. :)

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 4_

Kyo comes out from the bathroom after having showered, with only a towel around his hips. Not seeing the annoying guy at first he walks over to his bag and takes out some clean clothes. Stripping of the towel, he dresses in his usual type of clothes and then turns to the bed. Only to see Takahashi Yuzuru looking at him with a book of some sort in his hand. He instantly turns red.

"What the hell are you still doing here!?"

"Still enjoying the view. You have a real nice ass, did you know that?"

Still red, Kyo tries to come up with something to say, or do besides standing there with his mouth open.

"I still don't know your name. And if you don't tell me, I'll just call you… ass-boy."

"Sohma! Sohma… Akito. And don't ever dare to call me ass-boy!"

"Okay!" Takahashi cheerfully says. "Akito it is then."

"No! Sohma! Sohma, not Akito."

"Not even if I let you call me Yuzuru?"

"No, I don't even know you."

"Easily fixed. I'm 19 years old, work in a small café, still live at home with my parents – you've already met my mother – and my little brother. I like to be outside, especially when it rains a little, but not too much. I don't like to work out or do boring stuff. I much more prefer to have fun. I have two female rats at home – Himeko and Haru – and I had a dog, but he got old and sick, so we had to put him away. I'm allergic to nuts and cats, which is a shame because kittens are so cute. I'm saving up money to be able to travel abroad; I've always wanted to travel to Europe. And I'm hiding here because I accidentally broke a couple of windows at home and mum's pretty mad at me. But it seems she somehow tracked me down. And you can see for yourself how I look."

All that was said almost in one breath, making Kyo just stare at the other male. Partly to take a better look at him, which he's been too annoyed for earlier. Takahashi Yuzuru looks to be about Kyo's height, with black hair that's in a simple ponytail and reaches down to his shoulder blades. He has a lean body, but not really any muscle mass, what Kyo can see. And he's dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with pink letters that says 'Sexy Girl'.

Kyo blinks. "Wait… You have a _female_ _rat_ named Haru?" The older boy nods, and Kyo bursts out laughing.

Yuzuru stares curiously at him. "What's so funny?"

"No-nothing!" Kyo says while trying to stop laughing.

"You know, Haru's a cute name."

"Cute!" That remark makes Kyo laugh harder than before.

"I don't see what's so funny, but it's pretty nice to see laughing instead of trying to kick me out of the room." Yuzuru comments.

A few minutes later Kyo stops to laugh and looks at Yuzuru. "You're still here?"

"Don't go back to being mean now. Tell me something about yourself instead."

"No." Kyo firmly says and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Come on! How old are you? What do you like? Where's your family and friends? And stuff like that."

"I like to be alone, so get lost."

"No! And you can't make me."

"Why the hell did you think hiding in a hotel was a good idea? And why **my** room?" Kyo asks with a glare.

"Who would think about looking after a lost someone at the local hotel? And I panicked, so I just said a room." Yuzuru shrugs. "Let's play a game. All we need is a deck of cards."

Sighing Kyo flops down on the armchair in the room. _'I'm never getting rid of him at this rate.'_

--

**A/N: **I got the Akito part from _SummerZpyr0_, along with a few other minor stuff. It can make things fun later on. XD

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Furuba it wouldn't be suited for people under 18 years of age. I can guarantee that.

**A/N: **Let's see… What can I write before this chapter? The _cursive_ is flashbacks, aside from the ones when Kyo just thinks something. But it's easy to tell them apart. :)

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 5_

It's darkening outside and Kyo is walking back to the hotel. Yuzuru managed to drag him out of the room a few hours ago, but now Kyo's had enough "fun" for the day. _'A whole day wasted just 'cause that damn annoying __**person **__just had to pester__my ears off until I gave in to his stupid wishes. Now I didn't get the chance to look around for a job today.'_

When he gets to his floor and room, he takes his hands out of the pockets and unlocks the door. Not caring about his shoes, he walks right in and sits on the bed. He lets out a big sigh and lies down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

"_I haven't seen you around, so either you've only been here a day or so, or you're boring and stay in the hotel all day long. And we can't have it like that, now can we?"_

_Yuzuru is practically dragging Kyo by force, talking about one thing after the other. Kyo has given up, and just lets himself be dragged by the arm, with a scowl placed firmly on his face. Trying not to listen to the other, which only would get him more annoyed and angry._

"_Oh, we're here." Yuzuru says and stops._

_Kyo looks at the building they've stopped before. "A café? What the hell are we doing here?"_

"_I'm working here." Yuzuru says with a happy smile. "I know I mentioned it earlier."_

_"You never mentioned __**which**__ café you're working at, stupid."_

"_Oops. Let's go inside." __He says and drags Kyo along again into the café. "Sit here, I'll be right back." Yuzuru says before disappearing._

_Kyo contemplates leaving, but sits down by the small table instead. He rests his elbow on the table and leans his head on his hand. Waiting for the other one to come back, he looks around the small café._

_It's a cozy, friendly place. The whole place is light, with cozy illumination and light colors on the walls. There are sofas and bigger tables in the corners, and smaller tables, with a few chairs each, placed randomly around the room. And the disk is placed along the wall opposite the door, so it's easy to see where you can order, if you don't feel like sitting at a table waiting. Right now it's not too many customers at the tables, but it'll probably be more activity in here later on._

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kyo once again sigh and then get off the bed. He picks up the local newspaper that he bought on the way back to the hotel and takes a seat in the armchair. He looks through it, paying extra attention to if anyone's announcing for paid help.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

"_So, what can I get you, Akito?"__ A cheerful voice says._

_Kyo looks up at the now familiar voice, and sees Yuzuru. Dressed in a waiter uniform…_

"_Why are you dressed like that?" He suspiciously asks._

"_Because I'm working of course. So what do you want?"_

"_Nothing." Kyo stands up. "I'm leaving. I didn't get dragged out just to see you work." He starts to leave._

"_No, please stay." Yuzuru grabs his arm. "I'm only working for a few hours and afterwards we can do something fun."_

"_And I'm supposed to sit here and wait for you to finish working? Don't think so."_

"_Order something and read a magazine. We have plenty of them here."_

"_I'm not going to spend my money on some stup–"_

"_I'll pay. Order whatever you like, and I'll pay for it. Promise."_

"_You'll pay just to get me to stay here?" Kyo asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yep." Yuzuru hastily nods._

"_Why the hell is it so important to you that I stay here?"_

"_It's not. I just thought we could be friends. And friends spend time together."_

"_What if I don't wanna be your friend?"_

"_But you __still let me hide in your room, so I want to be __**your**__ friend."_

"_I didn't __**let**__ you. You just did it."_

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

When Kyo didn't find something in the paper, he just went downstairs and ate and then back up and into bed. Now it's the next morning, and he's just woken up. Well, almost woken up. He's half-awake, still not quite aware of the surroundings. But that's about to change.

"Time to wake, Akito!" Yuzuru announces at the same time as he jumps onto the bed, barely missing Kyo.

Kyo opens his eyes, groans and then simply pushes Yuzuru off the bed. "Get lost."

"Ouch. That hurt." The other one says, while rubbing his backside. "Why did you do that for?"

"Why do you think?" Kyo answers as he sits up. "I forgot to lock again?"

Yuzuru nods and stands up. "I'm not working today, so I thought we could spend the whole day together."

"Forget it. I have stuff to do." Kyo says, getting dressed at the same time.

"No fun." Yuzuru pouts, but soon lights up. "I can help you."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Kyo asks and heads out from the room, Yuzuru right behind. "Apparently not." He sighs.

They walk out of the hotel in silence. But as soon as they're outside Yuzuru starts talking again.

"What is it you have to do that's so important that you can't spend time with me?"

"If you have to know… I need to find a job, or I'll be out of money pretty soon."

"A job? That's all?"

Kyo stops walking. "All? How stupid of me. Of course it's not important to find a job and get money. It'll probably be fun living outside, especially when the winter comes."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Yuzuru exclaims. "I meant that I can help you with that. I can talk to my boss and see if you can get a job at the café. It's my friend's family that owns it, so I think I can manage to convince them to hire you."

"Work with you? Then I'll never get rid of you."

"What's more important? A job or your solitude?" Yuzuru smirks.

"Damn you. Fine, get me that job and I'll spend some actual time with you too."

"Yay!" The black-haired male jumps up and down for a moment. "I'll be right back." And with that he runs off.

**TBC**

**A/N: **And that's were I'm leaving you. Could have made it longer, but didn't feel like it. Hope you liked it.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Furuba, I probably wouldn't be here writing fanfictions…

**A/N: **Finally another chapter! Damn, I'm slow… And I don't have any good reasons and/or excuses for it either. I'll try to be faster in the future, but I can't make any promises.

Have fun reading!

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 6_

Kyo change back to out of his work clothes and to his regular clothes after a full day of working. Serving annoying customers and not being able to yell at them for being stupid and irritating… But he gets paid, and a fair amount of tip finds its way into his pockets too.

After Yuzuru talked to his boss, Kyo met him and got a job pretty quickly. He has worked at the café for nearly five weeks now, and he's even found a place to live. So no more stays at the hotel.

"Akito!" Yuzuru shouts and waves as Kyo walks out of the café. "You've finished work for the day?"

"Yeah. And _please_ say you're about to start work now." Kyo walks right past him, not even sparing him one look.

Yuzuru, used to the attitude, starts walking beside Kyo. "Nope. I don't have work today, so I thought I'll spend some time with you."

"Yay…" Kyo mutters sarcastically.

A few minutes later the two teenagers arrive at a tall building. Walking inside, they take the stairs to the second floor and goes to the door farthest inside. The door's unlocked so they can walk right inside.

"Kyo? That's you?" A voice inside the apartment calls out, as they step inside and closes the door.

"Yeah, it's me. And Yuzuru…" Kyo takes off his shoes and walks into the living room area, Yuzuru right behind.

"Yoshi!" Yuzuru jumps over the back of the couch and onto the boy who's lying down. "What're you watching?"

"The news." Yoshi answers - not bothered by having the other one on his lap - and sits up. "We have leftovers from yesterday… Is it okay for you if we eat them today, Akito?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Kyo says and walks to the kitchen. "I'll heat them up, if you keep the irritating thing out of my way."

"Deal."

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kojima Yoshi is a nineteen year old boy – same as Yuzuru and two years older then Kyo – who also works at the same café as the other two boys. He's about half a head taller than Kyo, with more muscles. Yoshi's half-african, so he's got naturally darker complexion, and his blond-colored hair is cut short and spiky. His style of clothing varies a lot, but at the moment he's dressed in a pair of cargo-shorts and nothing else.

The reason he and Kyo is living together is simple; the one Yoshi shared apartment with earlier moved out, so he needed to find a new roommate or a smaller place. Kyo needed to find a place to live, so they moved in together.

The apartment's nice enough for two guys to live in, and after four weeks of living together the boys has gotten to know each other pretty well. They have a bedroom each for themselves and share the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom and the hallway. Every room of the apartment – except Kyo's room – was already furnished when Kyo moved in, so all he needed to get was a bed. But now he's filled up the bedroom with a desk plus chair, an armchair and a smaller bookshelf.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Yuzuru ends up staying a long time after they've eaten. He and Kyo started playing videogames and neither would quit until he was the one with the last victory. So naturally they ended up competing half the night, not noticing when Yoshi went to sleep and left them alone.

"Ha! I won!" Kyo exclaims. "Now I'm going to sleep." He starts standing up, but gets pulled down again when Yuzuru holds onto his arm.

"One more time. Last one, I promise. Please, please, please?" He pleads.

"Fine, last one. But after that I'm going to sleep."

"The one who wins this one, wins it all." Yuzuru says right before starting to play again. Kyo ignores him, and focus on winning. He can't possibly lose against this annoying creature.

They end up playing for two more hours and a lot more matches, before they quit with a tie.

"Now, go home." Kyo says and stands up.

"Let me stay here tonight. It's late, and I'm tired."

"No, go home."

"I'll sleep on the couch and promise to not wake you up tomorrow morning."

"Like you ever get up before me."

"If you don't let me stay here tonight… If you don't then I'll just annoy you until you give in."

"Okay, okay… Stay, but you sleep on the couch." Kyo walks into his room and closes the door.

"Good night to you too." Yuzuru says while getting a blanket and an extra pillow.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

The next morning Kyo wakes up early as always, but something feels off this morning. As he tries to sit up, he can barely move his left arm.

"What the hell!" He shouts as he looks at the left side of the bed.

**TBC**

**A/N: **That's that. Hope you liked it.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Furuba.

**A/N: Please read the A/N in the end! Important info there!**

_**Destiny is for Everyone**_

_Chapter 7_

Yuzuru sits up and rubs his eyes. "Do you have to yell like that in the morning?"

Kyo stares at him for a moment, before glaring. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Uh?" Yuzuru looks around at the room. "Oh right… I'm in your bed." He says and yawns. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"No, you can't! Why are you in my bed! And without a shirt on!" Kyo yells, not liking having to ask again.

"I went in here last night to borrow a pair of your- Hey, you don't a have shirt on either, so that so!" Yuzuru takes a moment to lift the covers and looks under them. "You don't even have pants on. Do you always sleep in only your boxers?"

"None of your business! Answer the question!"

"Right. I went in here to borrow a pair of your sleeping pants, 'cause it's uncomfortable to sleep in my regular pants. And your bed looked so comfy and much better than the couch, so I decided to sleep in here instead."

"Go join Yoshi next time instead." Kyo snarls and gets out of the bed.

"He moves around too much in his sleep. You're nicer to sleep beside." Yuzuru mumbles while lying down again, snuggling into one of the pillows.

Kyo dresses and walks out of the room, ignoring Yuzuru. He walks into the kitchen and takes out the milk from the fridge. He drinks directly from it, while walking to Yoshi's room. Not bothering knocking he walks in, and takes a seat next to Yoshi's pillow and head, leaning against the headboard.

"Working today?" Yoshi mumbles from under the covers.

"No. Have a free day." Kyo answers, looking at the posters in the room. "You've got some new posters up."

"Mm… Put up a couple yesterday." The boys stay quiet for a while, not bothered by the other's presence. "Yuzuru still asleep?"

"Yeah. In my bed."

"Oh? Should I feel jealous?" Kyo can practically hear the smirk on the other's face.

"Definitely." Kyo teases. "I think we used up a whole package of condoms."

Yoshi snickers. "Like you could manage that, if you weren't just making them into balloons."

"Ha ha, real funny."

"What time is it?" Yoshi asks and folds the covers away from his face.

Kyo shrugs. "Around seven." He puts the milk down on the floor. "You wanna come with to the gym?"

"Sure. But later." He throws an arm around Kyo's waist. "Lay down with me for a while first."

"Lazy ass." Kyo sighs, but lies down under the covers turned towards Yoshi. "So, do you have any idea what you're going to get your sister yet?"

"No… But Yuzuru's usually good at coming up with something, so I plan on taking him with me to shop for something before the weekend. Now, let me sleep for at least another hour, and I'll come with you to train afterwards."

"Okay, okay…" Kyo turns around, looking once again at the walls and posters. He doesn't protest or even comment when Yoshi moves closer and spoons him, one arm around Kyo's stomach.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

A couple of hours later, a dressed Yuzuru is walking around in the apartment; looking for the other two. Not finding them in any of the other rooms, he walks towards Yoshi's. The door's open so he walks inside, seeing the others entangled on the bed, covers on the floor. _'Wish I had a camera now. Oh, I have my cellphone.'_

Yoshi's spread on his back – arms and legs at every direction – taking up most of the bed, not leaving much room for Kyo. Kyo lies on his stomach on Yoshi's right side, with his head on Yoshi's stomach. His left hand is resting on Yoshi's right arm, while his right hand lies on Yoshi's thigh, almost on a prominent bulge. At least Kyo's fully dressed, while Yoshi only has a pair of boxers on…

Yuzuru stands still for a while, looking at them before walking out of the room. He walks to his jacket and rummage in the pockets after his cellphone. When he gets a hold on it, he quickly walks back into the bedroom and takes a few pictures, snickering all the while.

After he's satisfied with the pictures, he walks out of the room and goes to watch TV instead, waiting for the others to wake up.

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you're getting here. I've decided to discontinue this and all the other fanfics I have on this site. Sadly… I don't like the changes that have been made on this site, so in the future I'm only coming back here to read, not to post. I won't be taking down what I've already posted here though.

But I'm only discontinuing it on this site, not altogether!

My writing is still going to be posted on the net – both fanfics and original fictions. It's going to be posted on my own site, created just for that purpose. You can read it there, leave comments/reviews if you wish… And if you become a member (it's free; promise), you can post your own stuff too.

Wish to read my stuff? Go to: h t t p : / / n e e d l a s c h - f i c s . w e b s . c o m /

Without the spaces of course!


End file.
